Which is the Lion? Which is the Lamb?
by angelic-bitch
Summary: Forks, a town of vampires and werewolves - and witches now that Bella has arrived. What will happen when she finds out what Edward is? Who is the hunter and who is the hunted? Sparks fly, tempers flare, love begins...
1. Moving In

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything twilight, I'm just borrowing to have some fun.**

**Hey guys, I'm reposting this story again. I just can't seem to get it the way I want it. Please review and tell me what can be improved in reference to the writing style and the story.**

"Wow this is a great place," my sister Ivy began ranting sarcastically as she carried another box into the hallway of our new place. "Really wonderful, there's going to be so much to do here. See look over there at all of those trees." She pointed out of the window of our new place. "If that isn't great entertainment, I don't know what is."

"Hey I've got an exciting idea," my eldest sister Ilyssa answered with a mocking excitement, "Why don't you go climb one."

Ivy just rolled her eyes and walked back out the front door to get yet another box. Funnily enough she was the one who was most receptive to the idea of moving to the small town of Forks when Lyss had suggested it. That possibly had something to do the break up with her boyfriend Luke. He was really cool, the brother I never had. None of us are really sure what happened there.

I looked out to where Ivy had pointed. The trees looked menacing to me, they were beautiful but, the point is that anyone or anything could probably be hide there and get close to us without our notice. It wasn't a very smart move on our part, but when we moved we weren't thinking about the strategies of battle. We were thinking that we hadn't seen this place since we were little and that since Charlie, our father had willed it to us, that we may as well move to Forks. We needed a change of scenery after what happened in Phoenix. Anyway, I seriously doubt that there would be any demonic creatures lurking around in this small town. It seems like a place where a lot of nothing happens, that's another reason why we decided to take the house.

"Bella, the boxes don't move themselves you know," Lyss called over her shoulder as she headed for the car to unload yet more of our stuff.

"Well they could if we asked them to with a few well chosen magic words," I answered with a grin and a wink.

"Hmmm and there's nothing self-serving in that."

"Of course not, we would be doing it for the sake of our things. How sad they must feel to be trapped in by the four cardboard walls of their captors," my smile widened at the thought everything we owned flying into place, saving us from chipped nails, dusty clothes and sore muscles.

"No." Lyss answered simply, though I know that she too was smiling at the thought of it.

"Well can't you just move them with your mind?" I teased playfully. Of course I didn't mean any of what I was saying. We would never use our powers to serve our needs. We were given them only to serve others. That was how our magic worked. It's all about balance.

"And with all your power of premonition you can't predict what my answer to that would be?" she teased back.

"I wish." I said more seriously.

There was silence for a while. I had killed the mood.

"Bells you will learn to control your power one day, it just takes time."

"I know" I said quietly and looked down. I so desperately wanted to control my visions, to call them at will and stop them if I wished. But for now, I had no control. Whenever I touched something or someone, there was always a chance of _seeing_ and also _feeling_ an event or memory or whatever that did not belong to me. It helped with the demon killing for sure. But mainly it felt... intrusive. And after five years I still hadn't gotten used to it.

However, as if to prove that I wasn't the only one who had no control, there came the sound of a minor explosion and a shriek from the upstairs of the house.

Lyss and I ran into the house and saw Ivy running upstairs to where the noise had come from.

We found our youngest sister Isha holding a charcoal coloured t-shirt looking disappointed.

"This was my favourite shirt," she said in a voice as though she was crying. There were no actual tears but she, like Ivy was into the teenage drama way of things. Not that she didn't have a right to it being that she was 13. She had only just received her powers last year.

All of our powers had showed themselves around the time we hit puberty, as if we needed another "gift" to top it all off. But Isha had been doing really well. When one's power has the possibility of hurting people you kind of force yourself into being able to control it faster without realising it. I was a little jealous of her, I wish I had that kind of motivation.

Ish was doing great until we decided to move. She really didn't want to leave at all. And as if a switch was flipped, she began lighting everything on fire at random without intending to – well most of the time without intending to.

"I hate this place already," Isha said still in a weepy voice. "I probably won't make any friends at Forks high or whatever it's called..."

I cut her off.

"I'll be with you Ish, everything will be fine, I promise!"

I didn't feel that way of course. I hadn't loved the idea of the move myself. But it had seemed like it was necessary to do so given our financial situation and the fact that it was so easy for Lyss to get a job in the hospital here in Forks seemed to be a major sign. It seemed to work out. And our family is big on fate - everything happening for a reason and all that.

But about everything being fine on our first day, I was wrong. What happened the next day changed all of our lives forever. It was the day I met Edward Cullen.

**Please review, you know you want to!!!**


	2. The Cullens

**Zozotheterrible thank you so much for supporting me with this story! Thanks for reviewing Emily-96. Enjoy and please review...**

The first day at this new school started off pretty normal for me, but when lunchtime came, everything took a turn. It was then that I saw them. The Cullens. They were possibly the most magnificent creatures I had ever seen. It wasn't natural, it was _inhuman_.

It made my skin crawl. I had seen that kind of beauty before. My mind flashed back to the time I had witnessed our mother's death. A cold one...a vampire had viciously drained her of her blood.

I say viciously because it wasn't as if he did so because it was the nature of things, for survival. No, he did it for his sick, twisted enjoyment. The stalking, leaving notes, calling her, killing her friends, then eventually draining her of her life. He must have been a sick bastard in his human life too.

This is why most of the time I hated my power. I didn't actually witness her death in the moment that it happened. No. Upon picking up a picture of her, I had seen it. Some gift right?

I would never forget the face of her killer. So beautiful, so perfect, so evil. His name was Demetri, that much my visions told me. His name and his face was all that I knew of him. I also knew that my sister's and I would be the ones to kill him. One day. I often dreamed of that day.

We had killed many of these leaches. Our latest battle had been a couple, we had ripped them apart, burnt their remains and salted them. I never did understand how vampires travelled in twos. It didn't seem right that something so evil could form an attachment to another being.

I had enjoyed killing them.

This memory made me think of something that made me feel stupid, leeches travel in pairs. That was the lore that we had learned about them. The more I thought about the facts on the cold ones, the more stupid I felt. They can't control themselves for long around a human's presence before going for the kill and they don't travel in packs. How could I even think that these people were vampires? It was impossible. I laughed at myself. It must be first day jitters. Having to deal with demons would have been easier than having to deal with all this attention. I must just be looking for trouble.

But their beauty, how could I explain that?

A warm hand on my shoulder brought me out of my trance.

"Hey phoenix, you ok girl?"

It was Mike, blond haired, blue eyes, great smile. And I was so not interested.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks"

I tried my hardest to push the dark memories from my mind. I spent the rest of the lunch break asking questions about the Cullens. This girl Jessica who had attached herself to me was only happy to fill me in on the gossip about them. When she got to the part about their adoptive father being the doctor of the local clinic. I felt even more stupid than before. A vampire doctor? Yeah right. I must be losing my mind. As if a bloodsucker could control themselves in a hospital with all that helpless prey just lying around.

As the day went on I started to feel better, there were no demons today, people liked me and my classes were pretty easy. That was until we got to Biology. My thoughts that there were no demons went right out the window when I was assigned to sit next to my lab partner. Edward Cullen. The youngest of his family.

Our eyes connected and I saw that his were unmistakably black. My heart started to pound so fast. I looked away abruptly and my mind went instantly into witch mode, into protector mode. What was he? Were the others in my class in danger? Would I be able to handle him alone without my sisters? Was my witch strength enough? Isha and her fire power were on the other side of the school in a math class.

I had no choice but to let things play out. I took my seat and pretended to focus on what the teacher was saying. But I couldn't resist. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye. He was sitting as far away from me as he possibly could with one hand over his nose and mouth as if he could smell something bad and was about to hurl. His other hand was clutching the desk so tightly that he was slightly shaking.

That was not demonic behaviour. It was weird...unstable. Was it me? Did I smell bad? Maybe this guy was just a freak on drugs, it could explain the eyes I supposed.

I was still very alert though, just in case. It was a long class. As soon as the bell rang though, Edward was out the door like a rocket. Weirdo. Must be drugs I concluded.

I waited for Isha in the parking lot. Ivy was going to pick us up.

"Hey Bella, so how was your first day? If you don't think you can catch up on the homework and stuff I could always help you. Science is my specialty. Pity you had sit next to Cullen today."

It was Taylor, no wait Tyler I think. He was one of the boys I sat with at lunch. I'm never really good with names.

"That's ok hun," I decided not to use his name because I wasn't 100 per cent sure it was Tyler.

"Science happens to be my speciality too."

My sister interrupted us, thank God.

"Oh and here I thought it was Literature."

"Isha!" I almost shouted relieved. "Hey! You certainly took your time. Tyler this is my little sister Isha."

"Sorry, had to go to the library, I have catching up to do, hey maybe you can help me, since science is your speciality?" she turned to Tyler.

Being her sister I could hear the mocking in her voice, Tyler didn't seem to catch it.

"Umm..." he tried to think of an excuse to say no.

"It's ok Tyler, she's joking, she's better at science then me!"

"Ohh, ok, well i have to go." And he was off before I could say bye. Guys sure are good at the disappearing act today.

Ivy arrived soon to pick us up, I decided not to tell them about the Cullens just yet. It was possible that I was overreacting and that they were just a group of extremely beautiful people. Though in the back of my mind I knew that something was not right, a fear that managed to manifest itself in my dream that night.

I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

Actually it was a nightmare.

How it began I do not know, dreams are hazy like that, but I remember the fear. Only, that came after the desire.

Normally when I dreamt about vampires, it was about Demetri. If it were not about him or my mother, it was about killing them, ripping them to shreds and burning them. Except for their teeth of course. No, no, with their teeth, their main weapons I would always see myself pulling them out, 2 from the top and 2 from the bottom - one tooth for each of us – my sisters, to wear around our necks as a sign of victory, a sign of our power and more importantly a sign of their powerlessness. To humiliate their kind that lived by only one thing. Thirst.

But in this dream I was the one who was powerless, I was the one who wanted more of him. We were in my room, a place I would normally consider safe. I was in my bed. It was dark and quiet.

I felt his cold hands on me before I saw him.

He was lying next to me as if a lover would be. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. He held me. He wasn't supposed to be here. He slowly brushed one hand against the bare skin of my inner thigh, inching up and ever so slowly. My breath quickened and I could feel my blood throbbing from his touch as if he had awakened my body. It felt like this was what I was made for. He moved my body to face him. His other hand trailed up from my body until it was my covering my breast, his black eyes looked directly into mine and I was mesmerised, I wouldn't dare look away. And I knew he didn't want me to. He slowly lifted his thumb and ever so gently grazed my nipple through my silk top. I didn't want to give him the power of seeing me react, of losing control but I couldn't help it, a soft moan escaped my lips.

I was exposed, I didn't feel safe and yet I wanted more.

He smirked and lent his pale, beautiful face down towards mine. But his kiss wasn't gentle, it wasn't sweet, it wasn't tender. As soon as our lips touched his hand that had been covering my breast locked around my throat. He continued to kiss me, it was painful, demanding. It felt like he was trying to steal my breath from me as his tongue forcefully entered my mouth.

I was paralysed. I wanted to do something to stop him. But I couldn't. I was helpless.

No one would save me.

Abruptly he tore his lips away, his hand still painfully tight around my neck and he pushed me to the ground. My body made a smacking sound as it hit the floor. I looked up to see him looming over me._ Think! Fight! Use your powers!_ I thought. But it was no use. I was weak. Pathetic.

He dragged me up, slammed me against the wall and pressed his body hard against mine. I was shaking. He stroked my face gently, cruelly. And his eyes gleamed with satisfaction as a tear ran down my cheek.

It was awful. But the worst part was when he spoke. The words he said in his delicate velvety voice. I had heard them before.

"There is nothing left for you. Everyone you have ever loved is either dead or has left you. Don't you get it? You hurt everything around you. You are evil Bella. You are the real monster."

I cried harder.

"I can save you Bella."

Those were the last words my mother ever heard. Demetri had said them to her. And the truth that I had never told anyone, even my sisters, was that she had welcomed her own death. She had believed him.

His icy lips met the skin at the base of my neck. They softly kissed me and then moved up. He was teasing me. Without warning his sharp teeth pierced my skin. And I made no attempt to stop him, I wanted it...

**After such a dream how will she act around Edward when she sees him next? Please review!**


	3. Introductions

**Thanks for reviewing SarahJayneM, dear Jenn thank you for still liking this story even though this is the second time I've reposted it.**

**I hope you all like it, please review!**

I didn't tell my sisters about the nightmare. I didn't want them to worry.

As I put my gloves on in the car on the way to school, I went over and over in my head how ridiculous it was to even consider Edward Cullen to be a vampire. When we got to school and Isha and I went our separate ways I had a strong desire to walk back out and hang around town for the day. I actually turned around and walked out the gate to do it, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I realised that the reason was because I was afraid.

'_Stupid bastard!'_ I thought. I didn't even know him and I was scared of him. I hadn't even met him properly and he had control over me. _CONTROL over ME!_ That kind of power I hated the most. Mental control. It was different for someone to have power over you because of their physical strength or because of their magical power, but I was this fearful because of a stupid dream?

I was disgusted with myself.

And I really hated him.

I marched back through the gates. I couldn't wait until biology class; I was going to show him I wasn't afraid of him. I didn't know how. But I would.

TWILIGHT –TWILIGHT- TWILIGHT -TWILIGHT -TWILIGHT -TWILIGHT -TWILIGHT -TWILIGHT –TWILIGHT

He never showed. The stupid jerk didn't come to class. It was like this the next day too. And the next.

With time my anger grew.

On the fourth day since I'd last seen him, I walked into class expecting to be sitting alone again. As soon as I entered I saw him and I froze. He looked up and we locked eyes. My heart was pounding fast as flashes of my dream went through my mind. '_NO!!!!'_ I yelled in my mind to myself. '_I have the control. He means NOTHING!'_ I walked to our desk as if I owned the place swinging my hips for effect as I went. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mike Newton's eyes follow me. I sat down, pulled out my notes and ignored Edward while pretending to read them.

"Hey Bells," Tyler was at the desk in front of mine

"Hey sugar," I smiled. Flirting with Tyler would surely make Edward understand that I couldn't even see that he existed.

"Sugar huh?" he raised his eyebrows in surprise. I don't think he had expected me to be enthusiastic about talking to him. But he flirted back. "You know Bells I'm not that sweet." Then he winked.

I laughed moved to lean over the desk a little towards Tyler. I felt Edwards gaze on me.

"That's ok," I mock whispered. "Neither am I!" I winked back.

We both laughed. Before I could say anything else, the teacher came in and class began. The teacher explained our experiment, it was partner work today. I would have to talk to _him_.

I was determined to come out of this class feeling like I was in control. I wanted him to think he had no control over me. He seemed to have a lot of control over many of the girls at Forks high. He was mysterious - the tall, dark and handsome type. And he sure had that sexy brooding look down. It wasn't going to work on me and he was going to know it.

"I'll go get the slides and stuff that we need." I said making sure not to look at him when I spoke. I got up and walked to the front of the room before he could reply.

I set everything up at our table without looking at him. I could feel him staring at me. It was annoying.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked and I looked up making sure to let my irritation show.

Then I gasped.

His eyes had changed colour. They were a dreamy golden brown. Nothing like the other day and nothing like in my dream.

"Uh, no sorry," he replied in an enchanting voice. "I just wanted to introduce myself. I didn't get the chance to earlier. I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Swan."

I nodded. His words were perfectly polite. Formal even. I decided to mock him for it.

"The pleasure is all yours, I assure you _Mr_. Cullen".

He took it as though I was teasing him, not trying to piss him off. He laughed and it sounded beautiful.

"I don't doubt that it is," he replied as he chuckled.

"Uh huh."

I didn't want to talk to him if he was going to be nice. I didn't want to run the risk that I would start liking him. I went back to the experiment, I looked into the microscope.

"It's Prophase," I said and went to write it down.

"Do you mind if I check?

I rolled my eyes and pushed the microscope towards him. While he looked I continued to write it on our experiment sheet. I didn't need his confirmation.

"Prophase," he agreed.

"I know," was all I said and moved to put the next slide in. Perhaps a little too forcefully.

"Anaphase," he said after he looked.

"May I?" I gestured towards the microscope, but it wasn't really a question.

He smirked and gently moved the microscope towards me. It was Anaphase. I didn't say anything and just wrote it down on the work sheet.

We finished the experiment earlier than everyone else. After we packed up I sat back in my seat, folded my arms and tried to think of a way to ignore him without looking like an idiot.

But he tried to make conversation.

"So how are you liking Forks?"

"It's cold."

I didn't look at him. I was scared that I would melt after gazing into his eyes.

He chuckled in response. "Yes it is. You don't like the cold? Is that why you're wearing those thick gloves indoors?" He gestured to my hands.

I unfolded my arms and looked at my hands. _He noticed that? Son of a bitch has a keen eye._ No one usually noticed the gloves.

"I have a thing for gloves," I shrugged. "It's not really a response to the weather kind of thing."

The truth was that I had been wearing gloves almost all the time for the last 5 years. Skin to skin contact, mainly from my finger tips, almost always triggered the visions. Gloves were the only 'fix it' I had. I sometimes got them by someone or something touching me (always skin contact) or even just by walking into a room - if the magical energy was high, but that didn't happen often.

"A thing for gloves?" he questioned as his eyes danced with laughter.

"Yeah you know, like some girls like hats, others go for the jewellery, the shoes, the handbags..."

"And you got for the gloves?"

"Right." I realised I was talking to him nicely; he had caught me off guard by asking about my gloves. I tried to think of something bitchy to say. I was going to go with 'So you're gay huh? Not many straight guys notice a woman's accessories' but he beat me to it.

"So why did you move here?"

"I-err..." I stammered. "Um, it's complicated".

"I'm sure I can keep up," he pressed.

"Did you get contacts?

"What?" He was caught off guard by my sudden change of subject and the fact that I refused to answer his question. I bet he was used to getting his own way with almost everything.

"You're eyes have a little gold in them." I explained.

He just shrugged and asked me if I had any brothers or sisters. That pissed me off. I had to answer his questions but he wouldn't answer mine?_ Jerk!_ I shrugged. "Do you?" I challenged.

"Yes I sit with them at lunch. You have an older sister yes? I think she works with my dad at the hospital?"

"Yes, she's a nurse there," I said abruptly. I wasn't going to put up with anymore of this. I noticed that Mike had finished the experiment too. Without another word or glace at Edward I picked up our work sheet, got up crossed the room, handed it into the teacher and then went to talk to Mike. I kept my back to Edward for the rest of the class while I made small talk with him, purposely laughing loudly at his jokes and touching his arm so that Edward would see. I felt his eyes on me the whole time. It made me feel excited. And more importantly, in control.

When the bell rang I turned around expecting Edward to rush out like he did last time. But he was still sitting in his seat. I walked up to the desk to grab my books; I made a point of not looking or talking to him. Then walked off, again swaying my hips a little.

It was a great feeling.

When I got to my locker Isha was there waiting for me. She asked me to tell Ivy that she was going to a friend's place after school to study and that she would bus it home. I decided that I would call Ivy and tell her not to pick either of us up. I thought I might walk to the hospital to drop in on Lyss. She would like that.

After school, I saw Edward drive by in his Volvo._ Nosy jerk!_

TWILIGHT –TWILIGHT- TWILIGHT -TWILIGHT -TWILIGHT -TWILIGHT -TWILIGHT -TWILIGHT –TWILIGHT

"Hey Lyss," I was at the nurse's station.

"Hey hun!" She ran out and gave me a big hug. "What a nice surprise. Tough day?"

"No I just really have a thing for Jell-O" I teased. "You got a break coming up soon?"

"Not for about 30 minutes. You wanna wait in the cafeteria for me?"

"Sure."

"It's 2 floors down from this one."

"Cool, see you soon!"

"Save me some Jell-O," she called as I walked towards the elevator.

I laughed as I stepped into the elevator. There was another person in there, I didn't look up to see what they looked like. I swung my bag around to get out the latest book I was reading.

"Can you press number 2 for me please?" I asked them politely.

"Sure," said an angelic voice. One that I recognised.

I looked up and I was staring into the golden brown eyes of Edward Cullen.

**Review, you know you want to! Seriously I would really appreciated it, I seem to be struggling with this story a bit so anything you would like to say about my writing would really help.**


	4. Dark feeling

**Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter Mary Mab, I love it when people do that! Dear Jenn thank you so much for supporting me!**

I was shocked to see him. I hadn't expected to run into him here at all. I now realised that that was stupid, since his dad is the head doctor of the local hospital. Still I couldn't really get over my shock. I wanted to be the first one to say something. Something witty to show him I didn't care, but I couldn't for the life of me think of anything to say. The only thing going on in my head was that we were alone together in a small space.

He was looking at me intensely.

"Hello." he said abruptly. _How did he make that sound beautiful?_

"Hi." I answered quietly. I felt small under his gaze. Was he upset at me for ignoring him in biology?

There was an awkward silence. I desperately wanted to fill it, but I felt that if I did, he would win and it would be as if I was making the effort to be friends with him. I wanted to be the one in control.

Still neither of us said anything.

I was relieved to hear the sound of the elevator as it came to my floor. The doors opened and I took a step out. For a split second I thought about turning around to say bye or a quick 'see ya'. But again I wanted him to think I could care less that he was there. So I forced myself to walk away without looking back.

The cafeteria wasn't hard to find. I sat at a table and read my book while I waited for my sister. At least I tried to read it, it was hard to concentrate. My mind kept drifting back to a certain golden eyed person who I really just wanted to forget.

Minutes passed and as I was replaying my conversation with Edward in class in my mind and how interested he seemed, Lyss sat down next to me.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hmmm, Jell-O for yours," I said" as I passed her a bowl of red Jell-O"

She laughed. "I was thinking that it was sweet of you to drop by the hospital, but then I thought about how much you hate hospitals and now I'm wondering why you're really here."

"Maybe I just love you more than I hate hospitals," I answered back.

"Maybe," she grinned at my teasing, "but come on Bella we all know you hate places like these because of the energy they hold. It's easier to receive visions without touching anything. So what gives? There has to be something on your mind."

"I just wanted to see you! Why is that so hard to believe?"

I was starting to get upset now, sometimes I hated that she knew me so well. After talking with Edward today, I did feel a lot of things that I didn't really know how to label and I just wanted to be around someone I felt safe with.

"Well it's not about a premonition because you would have already told me. Let me think, it's not about moving here, Isha's the one who talks about that," she was trying to deduct all the possibilities until she found the one she thought was right. She kept at this for a while and I folded my arms and glared at her.

After a while she all of a sudden exclaimed.

"Oh my God it's about a boy isn't it?"

I continued to glare at her.

"I don't hear a denial, oh my gosh Bella, well it's about time!"

"I dreamt about him the other night..." I started but she cut me off.

"Ok ew, you don't need to tell me _all_ the details sis. His name, what he has said to you, how you met and what he looks like will do," she giggled like a silly teenage girl and I wondered who the adult was here, her or me.

I sighed in frustration.

"Edward Cullen, he's said many things, questions mostly, we met in bio class, he's inhumanly beautiful and I. Don't. Like. Him!" I said the last few words firmly and slowly and glared at her smirk.

"I don't! As I was saying before you interrupted me, I had a dream about him the other night, he was a vampire, like Demetri".

This made her stop smiling.

"What?" her eyes widened. "Was it a vision?"

"No, I-I don't think so."

"Cullen you say huh? As in one of Dr. Cullen's adopted kids?"

I nodded.

"That's weird you know, because when I first met Carlisle, I thought there was something demonic about him. _Inhumanly beautiful_ is a good way to describe him too. But it's insane to think of a man like him as a vampire or a demon. He does such good work. I've seen him, it's quite amazing actually. I can't believe someone so young has such abilities, he's so kind too..."

She was rambling.

"Sounds like you're the one with the crush sis," I teased.

"Ha, ha you're so very funny," she replied.

I poked my tongue out at her.

"But seriously Bells I don't think you should worry. I mean if there was demonic activity around here we would know. The murder rate is not high, there's no weird deaths, no strange weather patterns. I mean that's why we moved to this dull town right? To get a break from it all and so that Ish could have some time to get a handle on her powers."

"Yeah I know, but I just can't shake this dark feeling I have".

"Dark feeling huh? And you get this around Edward? Honey that's not magical that's hormonal! It's all very normal!" she laughed.

I was about to protest but she cut me off by saying she had to get back to work.

On my walk home I thought about what she had said. It all sounded right. Very logical. We would know if something supernatural was going on, we were trained to recognise the signs. Maybe I was just being paranoid, but I still couldn't shake this feeling that something wasn't right about him – any of them. There beauty was unnatural. Trust me to try and find something wrong with our situation. Dealing with evil is always easier than dealing with life. The thing is, with the things I _see_ it's hard to believe that everything is ok even if it seems that way, because it is almost always not. That's something even my sisters don't understand. And I would never want them to. I couldn't bare it if they could see what I see. Still, I hoped Lyss was right. Maybe I just didn't know how to accept that things were normal.

**Hey guys, please review about the story or the writing style, it would really help!**


	5. The Question

**Thank you sooooooooo much for reviewing GoLdEnAnGeL80, Mary Mab, lisaflorence, JennCorinthos and zozotheterrible!!!!!!!**

**Mary Mab, I love Charmed and I have to admit the sister-witches idea did sort of come from there.**

**Lisaflorence16, I'm still deciding on Ivy's power, I'm tossing up between invisibility and deflection. What do you think? I may make it something completely different but I will decide eventually.**

**Jen and Zoe thank you for not giving up on this story :) **

Edward was there again in biology today, I had hoped that he wouldn't be. I didn't like feeling so confused all the time. Funnily enough, Mr. Banner was away sick so our substitute teacher was there to supervise us while we got to use this class as a study period. It was very awkward. More silence from him. And what the hell could I say to him that would make him not so...intimidating? I decided that I would ask for bathroom pass and go call Lyss or Ivy, I just needed to hear a comforting voice, I didn't like that I cared so much that Edward wasn't talking to me. I'd only seen the guy like 3 times, it was weird. I felt like something was wrong with me.

As I got up to ask the teacher, I tripped over my own feet. My head would have smacked the back of the chair but before I knew it Edward's strong hands came from behind me and gripped my waist firmly to stop me from falling. I felt a little disoriented and before I could regain my balance he turned me around quickly to face him and I crashed into his chest, again losing my balance. I unconsciously took a hold of his arms so that I wouldn't fall again and now his hands were on my back. I felt a little thrill go through my body as he pulled me closer to steady me. _Wow this guy is certainly muscular! _I could feel how toned his arm muscles were even through my gloves. I bit my lip as I wondered what the rest of his body felt like. I was about to apologise and thank him but that changed as soon as the next words came out of his mouth.

"Can you learn how to walk? That way you won't be in anybody's way." It sounded like a snarl.

Anger hit me like a bolt of lightning and I noticed that his hands were still on my back. It felt nice, my body was heating up and I could feel the coolness of his hands on me. I could have stayed there forever except for the fact that the hands belonged to a jerk!

"So sorry to inconvenience you!" I snapped. "Can you learn how to put some gloves on? I feel like I'm getting freezer burn over here." I forced myself to push him away. He pulled his hands away quickly and backed off. I looked up into his eyes expecting to see an anger that mirrored my own, but for a split second it looked like I had hurt his feelings. But it was gone before I could blink; the expression on his face was now unreadable.

"What's going on here?" the substitute asked.

"Nothing miss, I just got up to ask you for a bathroom pass."

She gave me one no questions asked. At least she was nice to me. As I left I heard her ask Edward what his name was, her voice was no longer authoritative and as I got to the door I turned to look at them. She had one hand leaning against the desk and the other twirling her hair. She was flirting with him the cow! I was surprised by how much it bothered me. I slammed the door shut as I left and ran down the hall until I found an empty class room so that I could call one of my sisters.

When I tried to call, neither Lyss nor Ivy answered. I was feeling angry and there was no one to talk to about it. I could feel my anger grow. Who in the hell did this guy think he was? My mind drifted back to being so close to him. He smelt wonderful, he felt wonderful. I imagined what it would be like if he kissed me. _NO! What the hell is wrong with me?_ I started feeling pissed off at myself and even more so at him. What a bastard!

When I got back to class I continued to ignore him. He on the other hand kept looking at me, I could see him from the corner of my eye I but I refused to look at him. After a while I heard him sigh and turn around to face the desk and not me.

TWLIGHT-TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT–TWILIGHT- TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT- TWILIGHT

I was so glad when the end of the day came, I couldn't wait to go home and bitch to everyone about Edward! Isha was going over to a friend's place again and when I got to the car park Ivy wasn't there. I got out my phone to call her and I saw a text message from her. It read: "Sorry Ding Dong Bell, I'll be about 15 minutes late".

I sighed and put my phone back in my bag.

"Bad news?" inquired a beautiful voice from behind me. It was him.

I turned around and looked at him and frowned. He didn't look the way he had earlier; he seemed gentle in this moment. He was half smiling, obviously trying to be friendly. He looked delicious and a part of me wanted to play along and pretend like he hadn't been a moron. But I didn't. My pride wouldn't allow it.

"It is now that I have to stick around here and endure your presence," I answered rudely and glared at him. Did he really think all he had to do was smile and everything would be ok?

"Ouch," he replied and smiled fully. "Look Bella, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, it was rude."

"Yeah." I agreed. "It was rude." I looked away and started to ignore him.

I expected him to get fed up with me and leave, so it surprised me when I felt his hand on my arm turn me towards him. His facial expression was now quite hard.

"Look I can see that you're upset with me for some reason, I don't know what it is and this bothers me a lot more than I would like." I felt a jolt of electricity go through my body as he said these words.

I pulled my arm away. "I'm not upset with you." I snapped. _I just don't understand you._

He sighed. I looked down and nervously played with my fingernails.

"I don't understand you," he almost whispered.

I looked up surprised that what he said reflected my exact thoughts about him.

"Why would you care to?" I asked, curious.

"That's a very good question," he muttered, almost as if he was talking to himself.

He didn't say anything else for a while, my frown deepened.

We stayed silent for a while. More silence - that's all I got from him. I hated these silences. I hated that I cared. I hated that he had such an influence over me. He had been a jerk over the last few days and I couldn't just say 'who care's' and get over it. He bothered me. He affected me. This was exactly why I hated my 'gift', my sight. I was never able to remain immovable after what I saw. I couldn't control my feelings. And now I was feeling this way over Edward Cullen. A boy I barely knew. It made me feel weak. It was as if he knew what buttons to press to catch me off guard. I felt transparent.

"What are you thinking?" he asked curiously.

I shook my head. "You first."

He just shrugged and looked away.

I sighed and gave in. "I guess was thinking about how I feel out of control. I hate it. I wish I could make myself feel differently about things. I wish that I didn't care."

"Care about what?"

"Everything, anything." I answered. "And it's not like I know how to hide that I care. I must be like an open book."

He looked amused. "On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read."

I heard a car coming and I turned around to see Ivy with an apologetic expression on her face. I smiled. I turned back to say goodbye to Edward, but he was nowhere to be seen. _How did he do that?_

TWLIGHT-TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT–TWILIGHT- TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT- TWILIGHT

The next morning I woke up to find that it had snowed a little last night, a thin layer of ice had settled over the yard outside, but it didn't bother me. I was eager to get to school and today I let myself acknowledge the fact that it was because I would get to see Edward. I also told myself over and over again that that was stupid.

Isha and I parted ways as we always did as soon as Ivy dropped us to school. I had gotten half way to my locker when I remembered that I had agreed to meet a friend, Angela in the parking lot before school to give her a copy of my history notes. She was probably the nicest girl out of the group I would usually sit with; in fact it was obvious that she was very sweet. I just had a little trouble getting close to people, because in our family, a lot of the people we care about eventually end up dead.

I walked back to the parking lot hoping to see her but she hadn't even arrived yet. I walked over to the spot she usually parked and lent against the school wall directly in front of it and waited. I looked around and noticed Edward Cullen standing on the other side of the lot leaning against his Volvo staring at me. I couldn't look away.

My trance was broken by a high pitched screeching sound, I looked up to see a dark blue van heading right for me, it was spinning wildly across the ice, out of control. It was going to hit the wall and I was between them. There was no time and I knew that I didn't have to wait long before it hit me. I wasn't even really scared. There were worse ways to die. But the massive blow I had been expecting never came, instead something else hit me, it came from the side of me. My head cracked against the brick wall but not as hard as you would think and someone had pinned me to the ground. And then I heard it, the crunching sound of the front part of the van hitting the wall. I looked up to see that it was Edward on top of me, protecting me. The back part of the van began to spin towards us from the impact and was about to hit, but Edwards hands shot out protectively in front of me and the van came to a shuddering holt about a foot away from my face.

I looked up to see a dent in the Van where his hands had been. I stared at it in shock and then at him. This was the moment that I knew he was different, it was this chaotic situation that had brought me such clarity. He was not of this world. Statement not question.

"Bella? Are you alright?" he asked in a genuinely concerned voice.

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but worry. He cared about me. He saved me. But I couldn't shake this growing shadow in my mind, this doubt. Everything had changed in this moment.

"What are you?" They were the only words I could think to say.

**Please review, I would really appreciated it! Say anything you want about the storyline or the writing style please, I would love to know how to improve and what I am doing right. Thanks.**

**PS: if you like 'the Vampire Diaries', please check out my story and let me know what you think! :)**


	6. No glove, no sanity?

**Thank you so much for reviewing Twilightownslife, Mary Mab and Jenn!**

**Mary Mab don't worry about my mirroring the book, the car thing was essential to her realising there was definitely something different about Edward. And you'll find out why she couldn't save herself (since she's a witch) in the later chapters :) By the way, i'm about to go to sleep but I'll check out your story tomorrow! I've been meaning to since you asked, I can't wait to read it :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

I didn't realise that he was holding me until he let me go.

Before I knew it Edward was gone and I was surrounded by half the school. I couldn't concentrate on any one thing. The adrenaline rush I had had was wearing off and I was feeling dizzy. I tried to move but someone firmly told me to stay down and that they were getting help. Everything was blurry but I refused to shut my eyes, I didn't feel safe. I clenched my fingers together tightly and forced myself to stay awake. It wasn't until I heard my sister's voice in my ear that I allowed myself to give in.

"It's ok Bella I'm here," Isha said gently. "You can relax, the ambulance is on their way. Ilyssa and I are going to take care of you." I felt her hand softly stroke my hair and then move to gently pry open my fingers to hold my hand.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and then passed out.

TWILIGHT–TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT

When I started to wake I felt a set of cold fingers examining my face.

"She's waking!" exclaimed Ilyssa, relieved.

"Bella how are you feeling?" asked an angelic voice. I still had my eyes closed as the cold fingers moved to my arms to help me up. I felt a little disoriented and I tried to focus.

"I'm fine" I answered automatically as I brushed my hair away from face. When I felt the skin of my finger tips brush the skin of my face a jolt of alarm ran through me. I saw a pair of hands which must have been the doctors, move to examine me further but they stopped as soon as I screamed.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I moved away from them and looked up into the beautiful golden eyes of who I could obviously assume was Dr. Cullen. He looked startled by my outburst.

"I have to go!" I moved to get of the hospital bed. And I saw another pair of hands reach out to stop me.

"NO!" I screamed. I was panicking badly, "Please no body touch me." I begged and I began to cry.

"IT'S OK BELLA!" yelled Ilyssa, "Doctor Cullen and I are wearing our medical gloves and no one else is going to touch you." Here you can put yours on, she quickly threw them to me and I caught them desperately and hurried to put them on.

I sighed in relief once they were on. I looked up to see my sisters exchange a look of alarm. I suppose it had been a while since they had seen me like this, I had tried so hard to shield them from the worry they felt whenever they saw my fear of my power. An effort which had crumbled in only minutes right now.

"Are you alright?" Dr Cullen asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm good," I sniffled. Then it all came back to me. Edward had saved my life. He had stopped the van.

"Are you sure?" asked a beautiful voice from the corner of the room. I turned around to see Edward leaning against the wall, staring at me with a mixed look of concern, confusion and worry.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had to make sure you were ok," he said "after all it's my fault that you're in here really."

"What do you mean? You saved me! You..." I stopped. I wondered if it would complicate things if I said 'You stopped the van'. _No I'll discuss it with him first, I'll give him a chance to tell me his story before I let my sisters know that he's... different. _

"No Bella, I thought the van was going to crush you and I leapt on top of you and your head hit the ground. I meant to move you out of the way. That was my fault. The van was close to hitting you but it didn't get that far." He looked at me anxiously, I could tell that he was hoping that I would buy his story. I looked at Dr Cullen and saw the exact same expression.

I simply nodded. "Oh, ok, I guess my memory is a little fuzzy from the accident."

They both looked relieved.

"Thank you just the same Edward!" said Ilyssa warmly as she turned to look at him gratefully. "Your actions were certainly heroic!"

He just smiled politely at her in response.

"C-can I go now?" I desperately wanted to get away from the hospital. The air was dripping with emotional energy that my power could tap into at anytime.

"I don't know if..." Dr. Cullen began kindly.

"Please?" I cut him off. "I don't like hospitals," I explained weakly. I could feel the fear building up inside me again.

My sister sensed what I was feeling and jumped in.

"I'll take a half day today and take her home. It'll be better this way. I'll monitor her there and bring her in if anything is wrong."

"Ok," Dr. Cullen agreed. I didn't need to be told twice, I jumped off the hospital bed a little too fast and tripped on me feet, I would have fallen to the ground but Edward was suddenly there, his hand griping my arm firmly to steady me.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I looked up into his concerned eyes and felt my heart beat faster. His eyes were intense. I looked away only to see the concern in Dr. Cullen's eyes. Before he could suggest that I stay I gently pulled away from Edward and power walked to the door as best I could.

"It was nice to finally meet you Bella," Dr. Cullen said musically as I reached the door.

"Finally?" I questioned.

I saw him steal a quick glance at Edward.

"Uh, yes...your, uh sister speaks of you often...and of your other sisters of course," he looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, well it was nice to meet you too, Lyss speaks very highly of you. Not to be rude but I hope to never see you again, here at least," I responded with a smile.

He laughed.

I looked at Edward before I left. I wondered if he could tell that I didn't buy his story. It didn't matter. My questions for him would begin as soon as I saw him next.

**Come one people review, the more reviews, the quicker the updates.**


End file.
